The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to a bearing housing for a gas turbine.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engine generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion products, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. In turn, the turbine section drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section, thereby compressing oxidant for intake into the combustor section along with the fuel. Again, the fuel and oxidant mix in the combustor section, and then combust to produce the hot combustion products. Gas turbine engines typically consume a vast amount of air as the oxidant, and output a considerable amount of exhaust gas into the atmosphere. In other words, the exhaust gas is typically wasted as a byproduct of the gas turbine operation. Gas turbine engines also employ various bearing assemblies to support the rotating components, such as shafts, wheels, and rotors. As appreciated, misalignment of these bearing assemblies can cause premature wear, which can result in undesired downtime for the gas turbine engine.